The Westward of Time
Japanese Lyrics 万象を乗せマッハの船が つんざく心像の下方 代々と連なり咲く 訓戒の花園を見た ｢戻れぬ｣と騒がしく 行くだけのキミよ 別れの時と老いた｢日｣に 身を投げた 夜は間近と浜辺の砂が 遠く沈む陽の影の牢を出る 千の国さえ砕ける波と にわかいきり立て 夢の津波 牙を剥いて 緩衝の壁 突破の轟音 つんざく良心の嗚咽 連綿と途絶えずに降る 悔恨の雨音を消して ｢見えぬゆえ｣と無言のまま 行くだけのキミに 記憶は許されず追われる 冤罪者のように 今も遠くで息絶え絶えに 良かれと奮える怒号は老い行く 虹の朝など絵空の塵と にわかに聳え立つ 夢の塔の門よ開け 老いた日で明日が呼ぶ 過ぎる時の西へ西へ 知らぬ間に隠された 夢の闇の奥 老いた日へ明日を見に 過ぎる時の西へ西へ 呼び続くあの声の 夢の闇の奥 老いた日で明日が呼ぶ 過ぎる時の西へ西へ 知らぬ間に隠された 夢の闇の奥 満場の人喝采の声 つんざく声に撃たれて 淡々と散るユリのように 朽ちるキミを誰も見ず ｢夜明けを手中に｣と行く マッハの船の轟音に 別れの時と老いた｢日｣に 身を投げた 夜は間近と浜辺の砂が 遠く沈む陽の影の牢を出る 虹の朝など絵空の塵と にわかいきり立て 夢の津波 牙を剥いて 老いた日で明日が呼ぶ 過ぎる時の西へ西へ 知らぬ間に隠された 夢の闇の奥 老いた日へ明日を見に 過ぎる時の西へ西へ 呼び続くあの声の 夢の闇の奥 老いた日で明日が呼ぶ 過ぎる時の西へ西へ 知らぬ間に隠された 夢の闇の奥 老いた日へ明日を見に 過ぎる時の西へ西へ 呼び続くあの声の 夢の闇の奥 Romaji Version Banshou o nose mahha no fune ga Tsunzaku shinzou no kahou Daidai to tsuranari saku Kunkai no hanazono o mita Moderenu to sawagashiku Yuku dake no kimi yo Wakare no toki to oita hi ni Mi o nageta Yoru wa majika to hamabe no suna ga Tooku shizumu hi no kage no rou o deru Sen no kuni sae kudakeru nami to Niwaka ikiritate Yume no tsunami kiba o muite Kanshou no kabe toppa no gouon Tsunzaku ryoushin no oetsu Rensen to todaezu ni furu Kaikon no amaoto o keshite Mienu yue to mugon no mama Yuku dake no kimi ni Kioku wa yurusarezu owareru Enzaisha no you ni Ima mo tooku de iki taedae ni Yokare to furueru dogou wa oiyuku Niji no asa nado ezora no chiri to Niwaka sobietatsu Yume no tou no mon yo hirake Oita hi de asu ga yobu Sugiru toki no nishi e nishi e Shiranu ma ni kakusareta Yume no yami no oku Oita hi e asu o mi ni Sugiru toki no nishi e nishi e Yobitsuzuku anno koe no Yume no yami no oku Oita hi de asu ga yobu Sugiru toki no nishi e nishi e Shiranu ma ni kakusareta Yume no yami no oku Manjou no hito kassai no koe Tsunzaku koe ni utarete Tantan to chiru your no you ni Kuchiru kimi o daremo miss Yoake o shuchuu ni to yuku Mahha no fune no gouon ni Wakare no toki to oita hi ni Mi o nageta Yoru wa majika to hamabe no suna ga Tooku shizumu hi no kage no rou o deru Niji no asa nado ezora no chiri to Niwaka ikiritate Yume no tsunami kiba o muite Oita hi de asu ga yobu Sugiru toki no nishi e nishi e Shiranu ma ni kakusareta Yume no yami no oku Oita hi e asu o mi ni Sugiru toki no nishi e nishi e Yobitsuzuku anno koe no Yume no yami no oku Oita hi de asu ga yobu Sugiru toki no nishi e nishi e Shiranu ma ni kakusareta Yume no yami no oku Oita hi e asu o mi ni Sugiru toki no nishi e nishi e Yobitsuzuku anno koe no Yume no yami no oku English Translation In the depths of a mental image pierced by a Mach* ship carrying all of creation I saw a garden of with rows of admonitions blooming for generations You leave, saying loudly "Can't go back" At the time of parting, I cast myself into the aged "day"** In the evening, the sand on the nearby beach leaves the prison in the shadow of the distant sunset A wave that could destroy a thousand countries Suddenly enraged, the tsunami of dreams bares its fangs The sound of weeping as my conscience is pierced by the thunderous roar of a buffer wall being breached Erases the sound of regret endlessly raining down in streams You leave in silence, as if to say "For no discernible reason." Memories are forbidden to you, as if you were a falsely accused fugitive Gasping somewhere far away now, the voice that bravely bellowed out what it thought was right grows old Mere rainbow mornings, the dust specks of pipe dreams Open up, oh gates of the suddenly looming tower of dreams Tomorrow calls out from the aged day Westward, westward of the passing time*** Hidden before you knew it The dark depths of dreams Go to the aged day to see tomorrow Westward, westward of the passing time In the dark depths of the dreams of that continuously calling voice Tomorrow calls out from the aged day Westward, westward of the passing time Hidden before you knew it The dark depths of dreams The cheers of the entire audience No one sees that you are rotting just like A lily shot down by a piercing voice, its blossoms falling lightly "Daybreak will be in my control," thunders the Mach ship as it goes At the time of parting, I cast myself into the aged "day" In the evening, the sand on the nearby beach leaves the prison in the shadow of the distant sunset Mere rainbow mornings, the dust specks of pipe dreams Suddenly enraged, the tsunami of dreams bares its fangs Tomorrow calls out from the aged day Westward, westward of the passing time Hidden before you knew it The dark depths of dreams Go to the aged day to see tomorrow Westward, westward of the passing time In the dark depths of the dreams of that continuously calling voice Tomorrow calls out from the aged day Westward, westward of the passing time Hidden before you knew it The dark depths of dreams Go to the aged day to see tomorrow Westward, westward of the passing time In the dark depths of the dreams of that continuously calling voice source: (http://phonon-belt.livejournal.com/) Category:White Tiger Field Category:Translated lyrics